Random Ramblings
by Brownie And Bleach
Summary: We know this isn't Harry Potter related. Future posts on this will be. We are just really bored right now. And thought we would make some people laugh. Yeah kind of weird but that's okay. Enjoy!
1. Swishy's Gangster Bike

_Yeah this isn't a story. We know, we're not THAT stupid. But we are both pretty bored and we needed something to do. Just so you know HTM is started but it's not getting very far, because I, Jenn, am stuck right now. And i have like seven stories to write and post. This one is about how gangster Swishy really is. _

**[14:52 Bananas:** you are sooo gangsta Swishy

**[14:52 Swishy:** I am

**[14:52 Swishy:** just look at my wheels

**[14:52 Bananas:** oh yeah

**[14:52 Bananas:** a bike

**[14:52 Bananas:** but it's a gangsta bike

**[14:52 Swishy:** oh yeah

**[14:53 Swishy:** all my bikes are gangster

**[14:53 Bananas:** I bet you have a sweet stereo system on it

**[14:53 Swishy:** I do

**[14:53 Swishy:** my iPod

**[14:53 Bananas:** oh and your rims are amazing right

**[14:53 Swishy**: oh yeah a trading card that makes sounds and everything

**[14:54 Swishy:** oh and you can't even imagine how much air I got on this

**[14:54 Swishy:** its like I'm on a bike

**[14:54 Swishy:** haha

**[14:54 Bananas:** haha

**[14:54 Swishy::** that should be the next RR

**[14:54 Bananas:** it should

**[14:54 Swishy:** my pimpin bike/gangster mobile

_---------_

_Yeah so that was interesting. Hope you enjoyed it!_

_ -Swishy and Bananas_


	2. Cake contest

_Yeah here's another one. I was watching some cake decorating contest on Food Network. No I usually don't watch this kind of stuff but someone left it on so I watched it. They had some pretty cakes though, they were amazing. So I'll stop rambling on and on about cakes. Enjoy!_

**[20:43 Banizzle**: that's a pretty cake

**[20:43 Swizzle: **cakes are usually pretty

[**20:43 Swizzle: **unless I make them

**[20:43 Swizzle: **in which case...

**[20:43 Swizzle: **haha

**[20:43 Swizzle: **let's just say they're "special"

**[20:43 Banizzle: **that's a cake? Sure doesn't look like one.

[**20:43 Banizzle: **made by a special ed. person

[**20:44 Swizzle: **hahaha

**[20:44 Banizzle**: its' spinning!

**[20:44 Banizzle: **I wish my cake did that

**[20:45 Swizzle: **hahaha

**[20:45 Swizzle: **that's one pimping cake

**[20:45 Banizzle: **sorry I'm a little…whoo today

**[20:45 Swizzle: **you ranting on about the pretty cakes

**[20:45 Banizzle: **I'm just Jenn being...Jenn

**[20:45 Swizzle: **yeah

**[20:45 Banizzle: **oh no

**[20:45 Banizzle: **they are going to drop it

**[20:45 Swizzle: **oh snap

**[20:45 Banizzle: **dammit

**[20:45 Banizzle: **they didn't

**[20:46 Banizzle: **drop IT

**[20:46 Banizzle: **DROP IT

**[20:46 Banizzle: **yeah they didn't

**[20:46 Banizzle: **EEEE it's the spinning cake

**[20:46 Swizzle: **hahahaha

**[20:46 Banizzle: **watch the top falls off that would be hilarious.

_We hope taht wasn't too weird. Hope you enjoyed it!_

_ Swishy and Bananas_


	3. La Vaca

**Author's Notes: Hola! A bit edited, so don't pay attention to what we wrote before. :D**

[21:30 Jenn: I have a fish named Vaca  
[21:30 Jenn: he is a blind lonely fish  
[21:30 Swishy: he's anorexic  
[21:30 Jenn: any takers?

[21:30 Jenn: he's orange and he needs a soulmate  
[21:30 Swishy: nemo!  
[21:30 Jenn: nemo is a dude  
[21:31 Jenn: Vaca is a dude  
[21:31 Swishy: they're gay, duh!  
[21:31 Jenn: like Bill  
[21:31 Swishy: Bill is as straight as you  
[21:31 Swishy: so HAH  
[21:31 Jenn: fine

[21:31 Swishy: I win  
[21:31 Jenn: okay back to Vaca  
[21:32 Jenn: he likes walks on the beach  
[21:32 Jenn: and sunsets  
[21:32 Swishy: and he likes to jump  
[21:32 Jenn: yes  
[21:32 Jenn: wait Vaca can't see  
[21:32 Swishy: so?  
[21:32 Jenn: well he wasn't born blind

[21:32 Jenn: I made him blind  
[21:32 Swishy: fish abuser  
[21:40 Jenn: so Vaca is looking for a soulmate  
[21:40 Swishy: print out a picture of someone  
[21:40 Swishy: like... some hot guy  
[21:40 Jenn: his email is deFishbubblyfishtank.bubble

[21:42 Jenn: his number is 1800-JennsFishtank  
[21:42 Jenn: wait no  
[21:42 Swishy: extended address and emergency contact is SwizzlesGrill  
[21:43 Swishy:  
[21:43 Jenn: oh yeah  
[21:44 Jenn: Vaca's favorite movie is Finding Nemo  
[21:44 Jenn: or Jaws  
[21:44 Swishy: haha  
[21:45 Jenn: his favorite book (that he can't read anymore) is Rainbow Fish  
[21:45 Jenn: he finds the fish kind of hot  
[21:45 Swishy: cuz he's gay  
[21:45 Jenn: he is pet friendly  
[21:46 Swishy: unless you're a fish  
[21:46 Jenn: Favorite song...  
[21:46 Swishy: Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel  
[21:46 Jenn: no  
[21:46 Swishy: too bad he jumps all the time  
[21:46 Swishy: he also likes Paramore (cuz Jenn does)  
[21:46 Jenn: dude, I love Paramore and Fightstar  
[21:46 Jenn: no  
[21:46 Swishy: FINE  
[21:46 Swishy: he likes Barney then!  
[21:46 Jenn: what's that bubble bath song  
[21:47 Swishy: rub a dub dub three men in a tub?  
[21:47 Jenn: hahaha  
[21:47 Jenn: yeah but he likes the fish version  
[21:47 Jenn: three male fish in a tub  
[21:47 Swishy: haha

[21:49 Jenn: Vaca is an Orange red Devil fish  
[21:49 Jenn: Looking for guy fish  
[21:49 Swishy: preferably originally male  
[21:49 Swishy: trans gendered fish are a bit odd with him  
[21:50 Jenn: hah  
[21:50 Jenn: He is blind

[21:50 Swishy: but he thinks he's always seeing the light  
[21:50 Swishy: (we think he's a bit on the suicidal side)  
[21:50 Jenn: He likes the color well Rainbow though he would never know if you lie.

[21:51 Jenn: contact information is listed below  
[21:51 Swishy: where ever below is  
[21:51 Swishy: we're thinking its hell  
[21:51 Jenn: below in the deep blue sea

[21:52 Jenn: get a clue Swishy  
[21:52 Swishy: you mean UNDER the sea  
[21:52 Swishy: I think you have banana lodged in your ear  
[21:52 Swishy: yo noggin  
[21:52 Jenn: haha  
[21:52 Jenn: what noggin  
[21:52 Swishy: exactly why the banana is there  
[21:52 Jenn: like yours mine was never put in my head

**Information:**

**_Who: _**Vaca

**_Where: _**Bananas FishTank or SwizzlesGrill

**_When: _**Now

_**How: **_

**_Why: _**Cuz

**_What: _**What what?

**Our notes: **Hah, we rock. Oh and in the email there's supposed to be an at symbol in between defish and bubbly. But ff.n wouldn't let us put one. Just so we can save you a trip to Confusion Island.  



	4. B&B Publishing: Idiotsdummies edition

**[18:17] Bleach :** we should write a guide to our inside jokes  
**[18:17] Bleach :** first page  
**[18:17] Bleach :** "You have no chance."  
**[18:17] Bleach :** next  
**[18:17] Bleach :** "Just give up now."  
**[18:17] Bleach :** next  
**[18:17] Bleach :** "Brownie is a dumbass."  
**[18:17] Bleach **: next  
**[18:17] Brownie:** "BUTTER!"  
**[18:17] Bleach :** *Blank*  
**[****18:17] Bleach :** next  
**[18:17] Bleach :** "BUTTER!"  
**[18:17] Bleach :** next  
**[18:18] Brownie:** "Jenn isn't much better..."  
**[18:18] Bleach :** niiice  
**[18:18] Bleach :** next  
**[18:18] Bleach :** "You suck...on popsicles."  
**[18:18] Brownie:** "Flip back to Butter, you missed something."  
**[18:18] Bleach :** haha that was so dirty  
**[18:19] Brownie:** hehe  
**[18:19] Bleach :** next  
**[18:19] Brownie:** just have all the dirty things by me  
**[18:19] Brownie:** "BUTTTTTTTEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!"  
**[18:19] Brownie:** "Yes, tampons are involved."  
**[18:19] Bleach :** "oooooooooooooor al."  
**[18:19] Bleach :** next  
**[18:19] Bleach :** "I'm watching you."  
**[18:19] Bleach :** next  
**[18:19] Brownie:** I'm going to send you a tampon for Christmas  
**[18:20] Bleach :** I have plenty thanks  
**[18:20] Brownie:** just in case  
**[18:20] Brownie:** haha  
**[18:20] Bleach :** but I might need one for January  
**[18:20] Bleach :** haha  
**[18:20] Bleach :** "BROWNIE!"  
**[18:20] Bleach :** next  
**[18:20] Brownie:** "BLEACH!!"  
**[18:20] Bleach :** next  
**[18:20] Bleach :** "Run. Now."  
**[18:20] Bleach :** next  
**[18:20] Brownie: **"BROWNIE AND BLEACH PUBLISHING!"  
**[18:21] Bleach :** next  
**[18:21] Bleach :** "Fire us now."  
**[18:21] Brownie:** "Yes, your children read our books."  
**[18:21] Bleach :** next  
**[18:21] Brownie:** "Yes, we're aware of the paper we're wasting."  
**[18:21] Bleach :** "We are rotting their brain."  
**[18:21] Bleach :** haha  
**[18:21] Brownie:** we're wasting so much paper. one quote. one page.  
**[18:21] Brownie:** we'd need the entire forest just for one chapter  
**[18:21] Brownie:** haha  
**[18:22] Bleach :** "It's not funny when someone falls...unless it's Brownie."  
**[18:22] Bleach :** next  
**[18:22] Brownie**: "PS: Brownie falls a lot."  
**[18:22] Bleach :** next  
**[18:23] Brownie:** "Nyquil is your best friend. Love it. Cherish it."  
**[18:23] Bleach : **"It's funny when she falls, but when Jenn falls it's HILARIOUS!"  
**[18:24] Brownie:** hah  
**[18:24] Bleach :** next  
**[18:24] Bleach :** "Don't turn the page..."  
**[18:24] Brownie:** "We're random. Believe us yet?"  
**[18:24] Bleach :** "I said, don't turn the page."  
**[18:24] Brownie:** "Brownie is Almighty... Do not mess with The Brownie."  
**[18:24] Bleach :** next  
**[18:25] Bleach : **"On the idiot scale.."  
**[18:25] Brownie:** "Bleach stains. Hah."  
**[18:25] Bleach :** "Chocolate does too..."  
**[18:25] Bleach :** "Hah!"  
**[18:25] Bleach :** that should be an RR  
**[18:25] Bleach :** continue  
**[18:25] Brownie:** haha  
**[18:25] Brownie:** "I'm a Boron... I mean Moron."  
**[18:26] Bleach :** "..."  
**[18:26] Brownie:** "Its on the Periodic Table, for all of you Chemistry deprived population."  
**[18:27] Bleach :** "Are you calling me stupid? Because I am."  
**[18:27] Brownie:** "I'm not... you are. I'm just an element. What do I know?"

B&B Publishing :-)


End file.
